Perte de contrôle
by Akunoko
Summary: Sting désire dominer Natsu, mais pas seulement au milieu d'une arène. Il le veut, là, maintenant, tout de suite, et en entier. Alors ça ne fait rien si c'est sur une table en bois, ça ne fait rien si l'autre n'est pas consentant - de toute façon, il l'est, ça se voit -, le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver le dos contre la table. [OS][Yaoi]


Sting fixe le dos de Salamander qui s'éloigne, au milieu des décombres qu'il a créés. Il a pu entrer sans problème, massacrer une vingtaine de membres de Sabertooth et même atteindre le maître avec ses poings… Il regarde son dos, et il sent monter en lui une envie irrésistible de courir après lui et de le rattraper, comme un long fourmillement dans son échine.

Lorsqu'il disparaît, il se rend compte qu'il a envie d'être près de lui. Tout près. Et de le toucher. Partout. Toucher du bout du doigt la puissance contenue en lui, aussi. Et peut-être… de le plaquer contre un mur, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Salamander. Non… Natsu.

Natsu. Eté. Chaleur. Sting croise les bras sous le regard en coin de Rogue, qui doit comprendre sans peine ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de lui. Natsu est fort, bien trop fort… Et c'est ce qui rend le défi plus excitant, plus tentant – y parviendra-t-il ? Il le veut.

Finalement, il s'élance à sa suite après un sourire carnassier en direction de Rogue, le défiant d'essayer de le rejoindre. De toute façon, le Dragon Slayer de l'ombre ne tient pas forcément à voir un tel spectacle…

Oui, Sting fera en sorte qu'il y ait du spectacle.

Il l'aperçoit finalement, seul au bout d'une rue, serrant dans ses bras son petit chat bleu – et quelque part, il comprend. S'il avait été à la place de Natsu, il aurait sans doute renoncé, pour Lector. A moins que son arrogance n'ait pris le dessus et qu'il n'ait pensé pouvoir vaincre le maître… ? Qui sait.

Natsu marche lentement, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de se presser pour retrouver sa guilde, comme s'il était hors de danger. Et il l'aurait certainement été, sans Sting.

Sting incarne ce danger. Il se rapproche, et l'envie contenue dans tous ses gestes fait presque vibrer l'air autour de lui. Le sentant certainement approcher, Natsu dépose le chat à terre, lui intimant de rentrer avant lui à l'auberge de la guilde, précisant qu'il ne serait pas long.

- Hé, Natsu, grogne-t-il à quelques centimètres de sa nuque.

L'autre frissonne et se retourne, plantant son regard noir dans le regard bleu et lourd de désirs.

- T'en as mis du temps, t'étais pas pressé ? sourit finalement le mage avec une innocence désarmante.

Ce grand sourire juvénile déstabilise un peu Sting. Pourquoi est-il capable de présenter une expression digne de la pureté d'un enfant, avec une telle puissance destructrice ?

- Si, je l'étais, réplique le blond en attrapant d'une main de fer le poignet de Natsu. Je le suis toujours.

Et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de dire autre chose, il l'entraîne vers une petite auberge paisible, bon marché et apparemment pas très remplie.

- Attends, tu veux te battre là ? s'étonne Natsu pendant que Sting demande une chambre à l'aubergiste somnolent, derrière son comptoir.

- Pas me battre, répond-il froidement, tentant en vain de contenir son agacement.

Agacement qui, mêlé à son désir, ne fait qu'amplifier sa tension. Salamander n'est même pas capable de déceler ce genre de choses ? Jusqu'à quel point est-il idiot ? Et quand est-ce que le vieux va finir par leur trouver une chambre ? Les pas de Sting se font plus pressés, son regard plus dur. Allez. Encore un peu à tenir, encore le temps que leur hôte tourne la clé dans la serrure et Natsu sera à lui.

Il n'a toujours pas lâché son poignet.

- Voilà, j'espère que ça vous conviendra, déclare l'aubergiste en les jaugeant du regard. Il y a deux lits.

- Merci.

- Et, hm… Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez l'intention de faire mais… Pas de casse, s'il vous plait, messieurs…

La seule réponse qu'il obtient est un sourire inquiétant de la part du blond et un sourire désolé de la part de celui aux cheveux roses, et il se promet de veiller à chaque bruit qui pourrait être un début de bagarre. Mais à peine la porte refermée – avec violence, notons-le – il retourne s'assoir derrière son comptoir et pique du nez à nouveau... La journée a été dure.

La table contre laquelle s'écrase le dos de Natsu est dure, elle aussi.

- Ho, s'écrie-t-il en se redressant, aussitôt plaqué au bois par les mains de Sting sur ses épaules, je croyais que tu voulais pas te battre !

- On se battra après, Salamander.

- Et là, on fait quoi ?! hurle-t-il en comprenant enfin que quelque chose cloche.

Oui, définitivement, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Sting est censé le haïr, et vouloir lui taper dessus à chaque fois qu'il le croise. Mais ce qu'il y a dans ses yeux, à cet instant, ce n'est pas de la haine. C'est du feu, se dit Natsu. Un feu auquel il n'a jamais goûté, qui le cloue sur place alors que les iris bleus inspectent le contour de la mâchoire.

- Eh… Sting… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande-t-il, anxieux, en cherchant du regard les prunelles enflammées de l'autre.

Presque aussitôt, les mains de Sting fondent sur son haut et l'arrachent sauvagement, laissant son torse exposé au regard brûlant de désir.

Il le regarde comme s'il voulait le dévorer, constate Natsu, et c'est peut-être bien le cas. Son cerveau a cessé de chercher la solution à ce problème. Il sait qu'il ne comprendra aucun des actes de Sting ce soir, tant qu'ils ne se seront pas battus. Mais tout de même… Cette expression est beaucoup trop sérieuse et intense.

Sans le vouloir, Natsu a commencé à respirer plus fort. Il suppose que c'est une réaction… normale. Il suppose qu'il commence à comprendre que c'est son corps, et non son esprit que Sting veut faire réagir. Alors, tant mieux, car il a toujours compté sur son corps pendant les combats. Il aura les bons gestes ce soir, même s'il ne les aura pas voulus, et ce n'est pas plus mal.

Sting est assis sur son bassin, et Natsu sent quelque chose de dur à ce niveau. Il sursaute. Il connaît ça. C'est la dureté gênante du matin, lorsqu'on voyage en groupe, surtout… C'est quelque chose dont il n'a jamais su se débarrasser, et dont il a souffert jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ça passe.

- Euh… t'as mal ?

Le blond l'interroge du regard, stoppé dans sa contemplation, avant de s'apercevoir que Natsu désigne son entrejambe, ne se gênant pas pour y poser ses yeux noirs et curieux. Alors, avec un grognement étouffé, il se jette sur les clavicules et les embrasse, les lèche, les mord comme s'il voulait les faire disparaître dans sa bouche.

Natsu vient d'en avoir la confirmation, il va être mangé.

Une langue chaude et humide caresse la base de son cou, s'insinuant sous son écharpe, et Natsu se tord légèrement pendant qu'un son essoufflé franchit ses lèvres – un son voulu par son corps, certainement. La main de Sting agrippe son écharpe et fait mine de l'enlever, provoquant un marmonnement de Natsu :

- Pas l'écharpe…

Curieusement, la main l'abandonne et saute l'étape du cou pour aller directement effleurer et palper la lèvre inférieure avec envie, avant que la bouche de Sting ne se colle dessus avec violence. Natsu sait ce qu'un baiser signifie, en temps normal. C'est la manifestation de l'amour d'une personne et d'une autre, lui a expliqué Levy, il y a longtemps… Mais un baiser comme celui-là ? Quelque chose qui déchire ses lèvres, les humidifie, quelque chose qui explore sa bouche et qui fait danser sa langue... Un simple contact qui réussit à faire se tendre l'intégralité de son corps, et qui bientôt fait revenir la douleur entre ses jambes, la même douleur qui doit animer Sting…

Ils se séparent, à bout de souffle, et Natsu halète sous le regard du blond.

Natsu a les yeux mi-clos, les pommettes roses et la bouche grande ouverte, son torse se soulève au rythme d'une respiration effrénée, irrégulière, et une nouvelle vague de désir secoue le plus âgé. Il veut Natsu en entier, il veut le posséder cette nuit, il veut le faire crier sur cette table en bois inconfortable pour ses genoux. Il sourit lorsqu'il sent la libido de Salamander se réveiller enfin, et commence à attaquer ses mamelons à coup de dents nerveux et tendres, faisant se tortiller le corps de Natsu, sous lui. Et il gémit, il gémit beaucoup, d'une sorte de halètement rauque se finissant inévitablement par un soupir plus sensuel.

Sting fait gémir Salamander.

La fierté qu'il ressent à cette simple pensée vient sûrement du fait que lui arrive à dominer un tel être, la personne qui a pu frapper le maître sans mourir. La personne qu'il doit vaincre à tout prix. Il attrape sa main et y fait jouer sa bouche, suçant les doigts un par un, s'attardant aux articulations, léchant le sang venant des petites égratignures. Il a dû frapper tellement fort pour en arriver à blesser ses mains. Sting vient soudainement caresser le front couvert d'une très mince couche de sueur, écarter les mèches roses en désordre perpétuel, ôter la poussière qui s'y trouve encore collée.

Ce geste paraît presque tendre en comparaison de la brutalité avec laquelle ses doigts attaquent maintenant les tétons dressés du mage de feu.

- Alors… t'aimes… ? souffle-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée de respirations profondes.

Le plus jeune hoche frénétiquement la tête, sans se poser plus de question. Ouais, il aime ça, il aime ces sensations et frissons qui parcourent son corps, il aime sentir les mains de Sting sur sa peau et ce qu'elles lui procurent… Il grogne sauvagement lorsque leurs bouches se rejoignent à nouveau, plus par plaisir que par mécontentement.

Et soudain, des mains saisissent l'élastique de son pantalon et l'ôtent rapidement, le laissant nu comme un ver sous le regard voilé de désir de l'autre Dragon Slayer. Saisi par un irrépressible sentiment d'injustice, Natsu se précipite sur le gilet de Sting et l'arrache, l'envoyant valser au loin.

Lentement, tout doucement, il tente un geste, avance la main vers la peau de Sting, et le caresse, comme guidé par un instinct qui le dépasse… Bah, c'est tout le temps comme ça, avec lui. Il s'enflamme et se consume à la vitesse de la lumière, ne laissant aucune chance à la raison de l'emporter sur ses pulsions.

Sting semble apprécier cette pulsion-là.

Il se rapproche brusquement et une fois de plus ses lèvres trouvent le chemin de celles de Natsu, qui s'ouvrent pour l'accueillir.

C'est bon, le Salamander de Fairy Tail sera à lui… C'est impossible qu'il puisse lui résister, parti comme c'est. Ses mains descendent le long de son torse, se plaquent sur ses hanches en tremblant légèrement, manifestation de son désir de plus en plus présent. La voix de Natsu parvient à ses oreilles, soupirs entrecoupés de gémissements s'échappant entre deux baisers, et réveille en lui un appétit plus grand encore que ce qu'il soupçonnait.

Des mains affreusement tentatrices se glissent en direction de sa ceinture, et Sting ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'écarter légèrement. Pas question qu'il se fasse prendre au dépourvu une nouvelle fois. Pas question que Natsu le déshabille. Il restera maître de la situation jusqu'au bout.

C'était sans compter sur l'instinct animal de Natsu, qui refuse de subir ce qui lui arrive et vient de décider d'aller au-devant. Il s'en souvient, maintenant, de ce bouquin. Lucy le lui avait arraché des mains, prétextant que le contenu était trop compliqué pour lui. Mais maintenant qu'il s'en rappelle, aucune de ces lignes ne lui paraît difficile à comprendre…

- Reviens là, intime-t-il à Sting dans un grognement inquiétant.

Sa main agrippe une des hanches du blond, pendant que l'autre arrache sauvagement les derniers bouts de tissus qui le séparent de la nudité. Sting, de son côté, sent des flammes lui picoter désagréablement la peau, et un sourire à la limite de l'inquiétude se peint sur son visage.

L'autre abruti n'est tout de même pas… ?

- Je m'enflamme, souffle un Natsu goguenard tout contre son oreille, pendant que ses doigts brûlants effleurent lentement – trop lentement, bon sang, il ne pourrait pas aller plus vite… – l'intérieur de la cuisse de Sting.

D'ailleurs, sa chaleur corporelle est étonnamment élevée. Il n'est pas le Dragon Slayer du feu pour rien. Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, Sting se retrouve brutalement écrasé entre Natsu et la table, un corps trop chaud pour être humain se pressant contre lui.

Trop chaud pour être humain…

Avec un semblant d'horreur et une excitation de plus en plus intense, le Dragon Slayer de lumière remarque les écailles qui se sont formées sur les joues de Natsu, ses pupilles réduites à deux fentes verticales au milieu de ses grands yeux sombres, et ses canines soudainement plus pointues… Son sourire, qui laisse s'échapper quelques flammèches de sa bouche, ne présage absolument rien de bon.

Et merde.

Les mains incandescentes impriment des marques sur ses cuisses tout en les écartant au maximum, et bientôt Sting se retrouve dans la position de faiblesse la plus totale, serrant les dents d'humiliation.

Les baisers ardents de Natsu s'occupent de les desserrer, de même que ses doigts s'occupent de desserrer une tout autre partie de son corps.

Sting, tentant dans un vain effort de préserver le peu de fierté qui lui reste, attrape les épaules de Natsu et pousse de toutes ses forces en espérant reprendre le contrôle de la situation, luttant contre son souffle erratique, sa gorge qui voudrait exprimer ce qu'il ressent, et les sursauts de luxure qui l'incitent à se tordre dans tous les sens. Mais l'autre semble prendre ce geste pour un encouragement et continue à sourire de la même manière inquiétante et imperturbable.

- Soit pas si impatient, Sting-kun, rit-il.

Et le blond s'étonne qu'il puisse encore rire de manière si innocente. Après tout, peut-être qu'il n'est pas tout à fait inconscient… Peut-être qu'il fait juste terriblement bien semblant. Mais les sensations que lui offre Natsu interrompent le fil de ses pensées. Ah, si c'est pour se sentir aussi… merveilleusement excité, il peut bien supporter d'être dominé par Natsu juste un petit instant…

Sting n'aurait jamais dû abandonner la lutte. Mais submergé par le plaisir, il ne peut pas savoir à quel point il le regrettera le lendemain, même lorsque les craquements sourds de la table qui se fissure parviennent à ses oreilles…

* * *

Dans les coulisses du stade, le petit groupe de Fairy Tail se dirige vers sa place dans les gradins, inquiets de croiser un des membres de Sabertooth, suite aux actes stupides de Natsu la nuit dernière. Celui-ci a d'ailleurs l'air un peu ailleurs, fatigué.

Toujours est-il qu'il marche un peu en retrait, Erza, Wendy et Lucy discutant à quelques pas devant lui. De temps en temps, il voit Grey se retourner vers lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il suit toujours. Le mage de glace en viendrait presque à se demander s'il a perdu l'énergie ou même l'envie de se battre, en voyant son ami aussi épuisé.

Le mage aux cheveux roses traîne les pieds, jetant des regards aux quatre coins du couloir, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un membre de Sabertooth. Pas qu'il ait spécialement envie de leur sauter dessus pour les pulvériser, mais… Enfin, pour être exact, il a vraiment envie de tous les pulvériser.

C'est peut-être le moment de se reprendre. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'être aussi crevé alors qu'il doit se battre.

Au moment où il se rend compte de son état de lassitude extrême, il percute un torse emmailloté dans un vêtement bleu à fourrure blanche, et est aussitôt attaqué par un aboiement féroce, qu'il identifie comme étant celui du Sting en manque de sommeil.

- P'tain, regarde ou tu vas !

Assailli bien malgré lui par une envie destructrice, Natsu balance sont poing en direction de la figure du blond, sans s'attendre à être bloqué par sa paume. Il doit être _vraiment_ fatigué.

- Ça t'as pas suffi hier soir ? demande le plus grand, hargneux.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Natsu balance son deuxième poing, qui cette-fois ci atteint sa cible et percute la joue de Sting, sans aucune force cependant.

- Alors ? Toi aussi ça t'a lessivé hein ? se moque l'autre Dragon Slayer avec un sourire en coin parfaitement exécrable.

- Je suis le seul à m'être battu, pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? répond Natsu en fonçant contre lui, le forçant à reculer de quelques mètres.

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il remarque la démarche bizarre du mage, et la grimace de douleur qu'il retient à chaque pas. Mais il se reprend vite et sa main vient plaquer l'épaule de Natsu contre le mur le plus proche.

- Oye, lâche-le ! rugit Grey en se retournant.

Sting sourit en pensant que c'est un peu trop tard pour s'indigner. Il le lui a déjà piqué, et proprement. Enfin, pas si l'on exclut l'échec d'hier soir. Un jour viendra où il sera celui qui dominera Natsu Dragnir. Pour le moment, il se contente de murmurer à son oreille, vaguement mécontent :

- T'as défoncé la table, tu te rappelles ? C'est moi qui ai dû la payer parce que tu pionçais comme un bienheureux.

Natsu secoue la tête et braille, tentant de se dégager de la poigne de fer de Sting :

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? T'es complètement taré comme mec !

- C'est toi le taré, chuchote Sting encore plus bas. J'ai à peine pu me lever ce matin, et marcher me fait un mal de chien.

Un regard en coin vers le mage de glace le rassure sur le fait qu'il n'a rien entendu : cet imbécile se contente d'alterner les regards entre les trois filles qui continuent à marcher sans avoir rien remarqué, et son pote Natsu qui se fait plaquer contre un mur et chuchoter à l'oreille par le nouvel ennemi de leur guilde.

Finalement Grey se décide et se précipite sur la paire de Dragon Slayers, écartant sans ménagement Sting, contraint de reculer en faisant taire la douleur.

- Viens Natsu, laisse tomber, fait-il en contenant très mal son énervement.

Après un dernier regard, les amants d'un soir se séparent et s'apprêtent à se détourner. Mais alors que chacun commence à repartir dans la bonne direction, Natsu emprisonne le bras de Sting dans sa main, faisant brûler la chair encore une fois. Ne laissant pas à l'autre le temps de s'en aller, il approche à son tour ses lèvres de son oreille et murmure avec un sourire équivoque :

- _La prochaine fois, je casserais le lit…_


End file.
